


like that

by xuyue



Series: hot pink [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Matsukawa is a huge nerd, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, written entirely in lowercase sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: baby, i want it“you’re such a nerd,” you grin, leaning back to plop onto the chair.“you’re not turned on by my dual-monitor setup and vast collection of naruto nendoroids?” he muses, leaning down to hover just over you.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: hot pink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	like that

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com)
> 
> do NOT recommend or mention this on tiktok. you’ll mysteriously fall into a human sized hole puncher if you do.

“holy shit, you were serious,” you blurt out as you enter matsukawa’s room. deep purple LEDs glow back at you, warming to a dark red as you take a step towards his desk. 

“they’re cool,” he immediately shoots back, defensive. 

“yeah, totally,” you snort, tossing your jacket onto the back of his padded gaming chair. “it really goes with your light-up keyboard and anime girl pc case.”

“hey,” he chides, “don’t hate on the build.” 

at first glance, he looks as casual as can be; worn white t-shirt clinging to his long frame and his university crest sweatpants hanging low on his hips. but you can smell the aftershave from here; the one he only uses on nights out and dates with girls he meets on an array of dating apps. and as he traverses the small distance between you, you notice the soft, freshly-washed sheen of his hair under the now-blue lights.

“you’re _such_ a nerd,” you grin, leaning back to plop onto the chair. you would be the first to mock its race car seat-like appearance, but you had to admit, it was super comfortable and probably ergonomic as fuck. maybe if you invested in one, your back wouldn’t feel like it was ten years older than the rest of your body, but alas.

“you’re not turned on by my dual-monitor setup and vast collection of naruto nendoroids?” he muses, leaning down to hover just over you. 

you hold his gaze, watching as the glint in his eyes goes from red to magenta. “now i didn’t say that,” you say, keeping your voice light and playful. he’s so close, you can feel the body heat radiating from him. it’s comforting and thrilling all at once and the anticipation in your chest increases tenfold.

“i knew there was a reason we were such good friends,” he replies, warm breath mingling with yours as he tilts his head down even closer. you close your eyes, parting your lips just slightly as you wait for the kiss but it doesn’t come. 

instead, his hands come down to grip your thighs and you yelp as he pushes them apart, pulling you to the edge of the seat as he does. he’s kneeling in front of you now, his gaze canvassing the area between your legs with something akin to hunger. 

he pushes the thick fabric of your pleated skirt up and smirks, bringing another hand down to pinch the soft skin on the inside of your thighs. 

“no underwear?”

you huff, cheeks reddening slightly at his smug expression, “you _know_ what i came for.”

“that i do,” he says and you shiver as you feel an index finger graze gently over the lip of your folds.

breath hitching in your throat, you watch his expression as he drags the digit up to meet the soft swell of your clit before moving it back down again. 

“it was still pretty risky though,” he murmurs, the friction of his movements lessening with how wet you were getting. “your skirt’s already so short,” he says, his forefinger circling the sensitive nub with the most minute pressure. a moan falls from your lips anyway; a soft breathy gasp that causes his grip on one of your thighs to tighten. 

“it’s almost like you wanted someone to see you.”

you shake your head, the locks of your hair dragging over your bare shoulders as you hold the cotton of your skirt up to your waist. there’s something addictive about watching as he plays with you, the pads of his fingers slowly teasing you in the way he knows best. 

“that’s not true,” you say without conviction as he begins to apply pressure against your opening. wet as you are, it gives easily and you whimper as he pushes into you slowly. 

he snorts, slipping in another digit and you clench around him involuntarily as you feel his knuckles graze against the flushed skin of your ass. “you’re such a liar,” he drawls, curling his fingers inside you to elicit a pleasured cry from your throat, “such a little tease.” 

you hold your breath as he leans forward to press a kiss onto the inside of your thigh. the action is soft but his fingers are still so deep inside you, continuing to work you open as he begins to nibble lightly at the sensitive skin. 

delicate nips turn to harsh suckling and you gasp as he leaves a trail of smarting love bites closer and closer to your throbbing heat. from the rough determination in his actions, you know that _he_ knows that he’s going to make a mess of the flesh there. you can already see yourself examining them in the mirror tomorrow morning, pressing into the purple welts with your own fingers just to feel the lingering ache from tonight. 

“you’re _ah_ — you’re doing this on _pur_ -pose,” you stutter, gasping as he licks a stripe up the skin right next to your labia. 

“ _hmm_?” he hums, feigning ignorance, as his mouth hovers over your clit, hot breath washing over the sensitive area. 

“i can’t— i _won’t_ be able to wear shorts for a week,” you whine, fingers twisting into the folds of your skirt. 

“sounds like a you problem,” he shrugs before curling his fingers again, causing your back to arch sharply against the cushioned back of his chair. your breath is coming out in soft pants now, your skin flushed and hot under the thin layer of clothing you were still wearing. 

“it’s the _middle of the summer_ ,” you keen, hips bucking under his hold as he begins to lap at your clit. a finger pushes down on the site of one of the soon-to-be bruises and you cry out as the burst of pain mingles with the steady pleasure from matsukawa’s fingers and mouth. 

“guess you’ll just have to let everyone see them,” he smirks, nose pressing against your pubic bone. “let everyone see how much of a slut you are.”

“i— _ohh_ ,” you moan as he sucks on the sensitive bud, drawing flickers of arousal in the pit of your stomach. he pumps his fingers in and out of your cunt, the motion eased by the slick wetness of your arousal. 

your head lolls back against the soft padding of his chair and you struggle to keep your vision focused as he works you closer and closer to the edge. 

toes curling and core tightening, you run your hands through his unruly locks, urging him to _please,_ _ **please**_ _keep going, oh god._ and fortunately, he obliges, circling your clit with his tongue while he continues to fuck you with his fingers. 

you come with your eyes squeezed shut and a breathy whimper, your cunt fluttering around him as he continues to lap at the oversensitive skin. you feel your orgasm surge throughout your body, sending waves of pleasure across every fibre of your being. 

when you open your eyes again, it feels like he’s stolen the very breath from your lungs and had the audacity to do it in the seat of his stupid gamer chair with the LEDs above you, still cycling through a myriad of colours. 

“oh god,” you murmur, gripping the armrests as you try to guide your soul back into your body. 

keeping his eyes on you, he stands up slowly, appraising the fruits of his labour. 

“that was fun,” he says, his tone only slightly amused like he’d just won a game of uno, but the tent in his pants tells you all that you need to know. 

“issei,” you say, your tone pleading as the world aligns itself again. he cocks his head at the mention of his name and you sit up, fingers tugging at the hem of your bralette top. maybe he was right, maybe you were dressing to get someone’s attention, but only ever _his_. 

he watches as you pull the thin material over your head, discarding it somewhere on the floor of his room. you feel his gaze trace down your neck, raking across the bared skin and settling on your chest. 

he licks his lips. “not done, huh?” he muses and you shake your head, still dazed and euphoric in the afterglow of your climax. he takes a seat on the end of his bed and you follow immediately, crawling onto his lap without so much as a prompt. 

“you just can’t get enough,” he says, sounding slightly like he’s scolding you. you open your mouth to protest, but he presses a thumb against the corner of your mouth. he pushes it past your lips and the salty, metallic tang of sweat and your own arousal bursts across your tongue. 

you watch his expression as you begin to suck slowly, licking around the digit with pointed determination. the complacency behind his stare diminishes, replaced by the same hunger you’d see before. he pulls it out, replacing it with the index and middle finger that had been buried so deep inside you just moments before. 

another hand drops down to your ass, squeezing the soft flesh as you take his fingers deeper and deeper in your mouth.

“you like tasting yourself?” he asks, his voice low, and you nod jerkily, keeping your eyes on him as you swirl your tongue around his fingers. 

“ _fuck_ ,” he groans, grabbing your wrist and guiding your hand to the bulge in his sweatpants. 

your fingers brush against the raised outline of his cock, running down the length until you feel the curve of its tip. you rub against it again, revelling in the way he hardens, hips twitching under your touch. 

“you want that cock, baby?” he mumbles, slipping his fingers out of your mouth to rest near your jaw. saliva sticks to your skin, left by his fingers and leaking from your own lips like the mess you truly felt like. 

you nod, palming the growing rise of his erection, but before you can reach for the waistband of his pants, he stops you.

“use your words,” he commands, holding your wrists together with just one hand. “tell me what you want.”

you almost let out a whine in frustration, but intuition tells you you won’t get what you want without indulging him. 

“i want your cock,” you say, rocking back on one of his thighs. he releases your hands, resting his own on the curve of your knee. 

“and where do you want it?” he pushes, gripping your folded leg. 

you wet your lips. “i-inside me. fucking me hard.”

“yeah?” he asks, rolling you off of him. your back hits the comforter and a second later, he’s on top of you, a knee planted on the edge of the bed as he tugs on the waistband of his sweatpants. you watch as he rucks off the remaining clothing before reaching down to grip the length of his cock with your own hand. 

the weight of it is considerable, as is its length. and sure, you’d taken him before and it’d been memorable each time but you never failed to be in awe of his size. 

you give it a few tugs before urging him closer to you, desperate to just have it in you already. 

“so needy,” he chides, as if reading your mind. not that you were being subtle, anyway. 

you feel him push through your folds, running the tip up and down your slit in an achingly slow tease.

“ _please_ ,” you beg, feeling just the slightest stretch as the head of his cock catches on your entrance. “please fuck me. _plea_ —”

the rest of your sentence is stolen away as he begins to push into you and all that comes out is a slow, stuttering gasp as you feel him fill you up exactly how you needed him to. 

“oh _fuck_ ,” he hisses and you shudder as you feel yourself stretch around him. you’re tearing up now, your vision blurry and your head spinning as he starts to pull out of you slowly. 

he thrusts into you again and you cry out, a string of unintelligible pleads slipping from your tongue as he fills you up to your limit.

a hand snakes up your body, squeezing your breast before reaching up to settle at the hollow of your throat. you grip his wrist, offering permission and he takes it, beginning to apply just the slightest pressure on your neck as he draws back again. 

he begins to pick up a rhythm as he drives into you, keeping a firm grip on your throat as he continues. 

“ _more_ ,” you croak out and he obliges, squeezing harder around your windpipe as he leans forward to alter the angle just a bit so that he can fuck you deeper. the edges of your vision are a little fuzzy now and a familiar kind of pressure begins to build in your head like a growing wave. this sensation only causes the pleasure to intensify, fuelling the shocks of ecstasy as his cock brushes against your g-spot again and again. 

your pulse roars in your ears, but you can still hear the hard slap of his hips against the back of your thighs and the slick sounds of your own arousal, coating his length as he thrusts into you at a measured pace. 

the grip on your neck loosens but before you can protest, he pushes two fingers into your mouth, wordlessly ordering you to suck. and like the good, desperate little fuck toy you so long to be, you obey, wrapping your lips around him and lapping at the calloused pads of his fingers. 

“good girl,” he muses, a little breathless, but all you can do is let out a broken moan as he moves down to reposition his hold on your throat once more. you feel the heel of his palm push against your larynx lightly, causing blotches of white to appear in your vision as a familiar coil begins to tighten in your abdomen once again. 

even now, you can feel every stroke, every ridge of his cock as it moves inside you, the sensation drawing you closer and closer to your second orgasm of the night. 

gasping, you grip his forearm as you look up at him through the blur of your tears. he’s _so_ much but you’re _so_ so close and you can feel it cresting within you, approaching the threshold at a painfully stilted pace. 

“ _g-gonna come_ ,” you manage and he nods, maintaining the hold on your neck as he leans down to meet your unfocused gaze. 

“look at me,” he rasps, giving you a particularly sharp thrust. “ _look at me when i make you come._ ”

and you nod because you _want_ to. you so desperately _want_ tocome on his cock with his hand around your neck and his eyes trained on yours as he pulls you apart and puts you back together. 

he drives into you one more time before the coil finally snaps and you’re reduced to a shivering, pulsing mess around him once again. you feel your muscles clench around his length in frantic, uncontrollable spasms as your vision blanks and the world is reduced to just the sensation of him inside of you. 

his pace stutters as he nears his own climax, his cock still buried deep inside you as you come down from your second high. he pulls out of you with a groan and you feel the warm spatter of fluid as he cums on the sweat-slicked skin of your abdomen.

he drops down beside you not a second later, burying his face in the plain cotton sheets of his old squeaky double. you pull your knees up and stare upwards, watching the popcorn ceiling turn from blue to turquoise. 

“wow,” you finally say with a blink. your legs are still shaking and you’ll probably need another minute to catch your breath but _wow_.

“ _nice_ ,” he says, rolling over just a bit so that he’s audible. 

“i’ll get you a towel in a bit, i just need a sec to breathe.” he sighs, tilting his head back.

you nod, in complete understanding, when something in the corner of his room catches your eye.

turning your head, you lean back ever so slightly to come face to face with the largest poster of an anime girl you’ve ever seen. you’re not really sure how you hadn’t noticed it the moment you walked in, but not only was it large, it was also framed and seemingly hung with care.

“umm, issei?” you prod your friend in the ribs. “what the hell is that?”

he looks up and follows your gaze before smirking.

“what? you don’t like re:zero?”

**Author's Note:**

> perceive me  
> [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/Iunaryear)


End file.
